


the way i am

by cyrusthegoodman



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusthegoodman/pseuds/cyrusthegoodman
Summary: soulmate au for jyrus month 2018





	the way i am

_Rumor has it, the song stuck in your head is the song your soulmate is singing at that moment. But… only hopeless romantics believe in soulmates, right?_

•••

The school talent show was three weeks away, and Jonah still hadn't picked a song. He had an entire list of songs laid out in front of him, but not a single one felt right.

He ran his fingers through his hair, then crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room. This is hopeless. He rested his forehead on the surface of his desk.

_Maybe I'mma get a little anxious… Maybe I'mma get a little shy..._

His head popped up immediately at the shock of the song creeping its way into his brain.

“That's the one!” he shouted to no one. His parents were both at work, so he was all alone in his house, which was… typical.

He reached over for his laptop to type the song into the search bar. He copied the lyrics into his notes, then searched the song on youtube so he could listen to it more.

This song would _guarantee_ him a win.

Across town, Cyrus was mumble-singing the words to his favorite song, which he’d just put on repeat. _If you go and look under the surface, maybe I'm a little insecure_. He was scribbling down sketches for art class, and the song happened to inspire him.

His parents were all with patients, so he locked himself into his room. The last time he ran into someone, it didn't end well at all. Needless to say, he would never make that mistake again.

He drew for awhile until he realized he was doing it again. He was drawing Jonah Beck. His crush had been persisting for what he thought was at least ten months… but it was more like a year.

•••

It was the night of the talent show, and Cyrus reluctantly agreed to go, mostly because Andi and Buffy begged him.

“You shouldn’t avoid it just because Jonah’s there,” Buffy scolded him.

“You really need to get out more. Let yourself have some fun, Cyrus,” Andi said, trying to be a bit more comforting than her girlfriend, and her soulmate, was. It took them forever to realize they were soulmates, because Buffy hardly sang.

They sat close to the back of the room and listened to all of the performances. Buffy groaned a lot, causing Andi to elbow to say be quiet.

About fifteen minutes before the show started, his favorite song began to inject itself into his head. It spun around like a broken record, and wouldn't ease up until the first person came out and began to sing. _You can either hate me or love me_.

The act before Jonah was the captain of the basketball team, and he sang some song about lemons. After he was done performing. a small section of parents cheered for him. All of students, however, booed as loud as they could. He had always been mean to them, so they took this opportunity to get him back.

Jonah walked onto the stage, hands shaking and sweat beading on his forehead. He prayed that no one would notice how nervous he was.

He began strumming his guitar, and a light bulb lit up in Cyrus’ head. Jonah was playing his favorite song. Jonah was playing the song stuck in Cyrus’ head; the song that had been stuck in his head for the past three weeks.

He listened to Jonah, and by listen, he listened intently. He wondered if maybe, just maybe, Jonah could be his soulmate. It was a long shot, sure, but deep down in his heart he hoped it was true. Once Jonah was done, the entire crowd erupted into applause. Jonah hardly even noticed. He was too nervous to accept the positive feedback.

The rest of the show, he was entirely zoned out. Thoughts were pouring into his mind, and about ninety-nine percent of them were about the Jonah Beck situation.

Before he knew it, the show was over. Everyone took a piece of paper and voted for the participants. Sadly, the basketball captain didn't get a single vote, but no one was going to tell him that.

The entire room sat awaiting the results. Cyrus’ leg bounced up in down. He was really hoping his crush won.

“Jonah Beck!” one of the judges announced. If only his parents had been there. But, Jonah didn't let himself think of that.

•••

Cyrus rushed up to Jonah, more than ecstatic to congratulate him on winning.

“Jonah! You did amazing!” he cheered, stopping in front of the boy. It took Cyrus everything inside him to not envelop the other boy in his arms.

“Are you sure?” Jonah asked, rubbing his arm.

“Jonah, you won. Everyone loved you.” Jonah couldn't help but smile. He knew it was too late for him, everytime Cyrus complimented him, a storm of butterflies exploded in his stomach.

“Thank you, Cyrus.” Jonah sheepishly held back the cheesy grin that was ever so slightly growing on his face.

Cyrus thought for a moment before deciding to move on to the topic that had been bothering him ever since Jonah performed.

“When did you pick that song? It's one of my favorites.” Feelings were running rampid throughout his body, and he wished he could channel them better.

“About three weeks ago,” he answered. Cyrus could have almost passed out.

“How did you choose it?” Cyrus asked, desperately wanting to know if maybe, just maybe, his crush was also his soulmate.

“Well, I was having trouble, but then the song kind of just… popped into my head.”

“Jonah…”

“Yeah?”

“Can I say something scary?” Cyrus asked. He knew this moment would make or break everything they had between them. If he was wrong about this, he could potentially ruin everything.

“Anytime.” At the moment, Jonah didn't realize how much that one simple word could mean.

“I… Jonah. I think we're soulmates.” He closed his eyes, completely full of fear and an overwhelming need to cry. It was like the room hung still, refusing to let the atmosphere move on.

The universe was sensitive. A slight crack could shatter everything, and Cyrus thought his universe was crumbling.

He had laid it all on the line, and there was no going back now. Having a soulmate is one thing, but it's another thing to actually go after them. A lot of people gave up on their soulmate and settled for an easier option.

The air seemed to grow a bit warmer. The silence of Jonah's thinking was incredibly loud.

“I _hope so._ ” Jonah smiled. It was short, it was simple and to the point, but, it said everything the two needed to know. Their feelings were reciprocated, and they were soulmates. How much more could they ask for?


End file.
